Le voisin
by Yuleo
Summary: Riku a déjà déposé 3 plaintes contre son voisin, il est peut-être temps que la gardienne fasse son travail.


OS écrit pendant la nuit du fof sur le thème "plainte".

Il est plus long que ce qui était prévu mais ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire. Ça me permet d'évacuer un peu la rage que j'ai accumulé à cause de mes voisins.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le voisin**

\- Vous voulez encore déposer une plainte contre votre voisin ?

Riku regarde la gardienne de l'immeuble en serrant les dents. C'est la quatrième fois ce mois qu'il vient la voir et pour la même raison.

Son voisin. Son putain de voisin.

Qui rentre à cinq heures du matin sans faire attention au bruit qu'il fait. Qui met la musique à fond sans se demander si ça dérange. Qui baise un peu trop souvent et un peu trop près du mur. Et qui met ses poubelles juste devant sa porte à lui.

Il a déjà toqué à sa porte pour l'engueuler. Mais il ne répond jamais. En même temps, la musique doit couvrir le tambourinement de ses coups. Ou alors l'autre l'ignore sciemment. Pas improbable non plus, ce type a l'air d'être un gros connard.

Il a un nom à coucher dehors qu'il ne retient pas. Il a réussi à l'entrapercevoir vite fait une fois. Des cheveux noirs très sombres qui partent en mèches folles. C'est tout. Il a disparu dans les escaliers alors qu'il lui courrait après.

Alors Riku s'est plaint une première fois à la gardienne. Après que l'autre ait une nuit déchainée sexuellement parlant. Entre les « bang » du lit contre le mur et les gémissements, semi-cris et autres, l'argenté n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Une veille de partiels en plus.

La deuxième fois, c'est parce qu'il s'est grotesquement vautré devant son appart en se prenant les pieds dans divers sacs poubelle. C'est là qu'il l'a entraperçu et qu'il l'a entendu rire. Ce connard l'avait fait exprès. Sans doute parce que la gardienne lui avait parlé de la plainte. Rouge de colère et les bras chargés de ce bordel, il était allé se plaindre une seconde fois.

Il veut bien avouer que la troisième fois, c'est lui qui l'a provoqué. Il a laissé le chien de son meilleur ami pisser sur son paillasson. Vengeance puérile mais satisfaisante. Il avait vite déchanté lorsque sa boite aux lettres s'était retrouvée pleine pendant une semaine. Des magazines et des lettres qui semblaient vraiment venir de la poste, de la banque, des impôts mais qui contenaient juste des feuilles blanches. De quoi péter un câble. Donc troisième plainte.

Et là c'est la quatrième. Juste pour la forme. Parce que ça fait un moment depuis qu'il n'a pas eu des nouvelles de ses plaintes. Et apparemment rien n'a bougé.

\- Oui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!

Il existe.

\- Il faut qu'il fasse encore quelque chose pour que vous interveniez ?

La vieille femme soupire et lui fulmine. Parce que ça veut dire que ces trois fois où il a dénoncé son crétin de voisin n'ont servi à rien.

\- Mais il est adorable votre voisin ! Un charmant jeune homme !

\- Et tous ces problèmes dont je vous ai parlé ?

\- Rien ne prouve que c'est lui.

Il serre les poings pour ne pas céder à la colère. Crier sur cette pauvre personne ne servirait à rien. Taper du poing non plus. Ce qu'il lui faut, ce sont des preuves apparemment. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire tiens, courir après un mec qu'il ne connait pas. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que ça s'arrête. Virer l'autre ne serait pas de trop, aussi.

\- Tenez, le voilà ! Nous allons pouvoir en discuter.

Riku se retourne suite aux bruits de pas dans son dos et à l'exclamation de la gardienne. Il va enfin pouvoir rencontrer l'abruti qui a décidé de pourrir sa vie.

Il est brun avec des épis dans tous les sens, mais ça il le savait déjà. Petit par contre, plus que lui en tout cas. Un style un peu punk, un sweat noir avec des cranes et un pantalon avec des chaines. Une démarche assurée et un sourire narquois. Et de grands yeux flavescents.

Pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Vanitas ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

C'est ça ! Vanitas. C'est son prénom. Le mot latin pour la vanité. Ça lui va bien.

\- Bonjour madame, vous allez bien ?

Le sourire arrogant qu'il adressait à l'argenté se transforme en quelque chose d'aimable sous ses yeux ahuris.

\- Je vais très bien.

Et elle se met à glousser. A glousser ! Riku n'a jamais réussi à lui arracher un seul sourire mais il suffit que ce mec débarque et elle se transforme en dindon !

\- Voici le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui se plaint de toi. Je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas possible, quelqu'un d'aussi aimable que toi ne peut avoir fait toutes ces choses mais il ne veut rien entendre.

Il ne manquerait que Mickey de Disney se ramène et rien ne pourra plus le surprendre. Les plaintes ne doivent pas rester anonyme normalement ? Dire que le jeune homme est perdu serait un euphémisme.

Le brun prend un air contrit avec des yeux qui brillent.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai un ami que j'héberge souvent en ce moment. Vous comprenez il a de gros problèmes avec sa famille et je veux être là pour lui. Mais il n'a pas l'habitude de vivre dans un appartement et de se débrouiller alors il fait des erreurs.

\- Tu es un ange !

Un démon oui ! Un putain de démon. Un acteur de génie aussi, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce connard est en train de sortir le plus gros mensonge de la Terre et il n'arrive même pas à sortir de sa stupéfaction pour protester.

\- Et préviens ce copain qu'il fasse plus attention à ne pas déranger les voisins.

\- Promis madame.

Et boum, grand sourire. Riku va comburer si ça continue.

\- C'est bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. A une prochaine fois Vanitas.

\- Au revoir madame.

Un dernier gloussement et la porte se referme sur la gardienne. Riku pose ses yeux lagons sur l'autre garçon, sans savoir s'il doit faire une crise de nerfs ou aller pleurer un grand coup.

Le masque d'arrogance est de retour.

\- Maintenant que t'as compris que j'ai la grosse vache dans la poche, tu vas arrêter de me faire chier ?

L'arrogance à son paroxysme. Parce qu'il se souvient l'argenté de tous les tours que l'autre lui a fait.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé…

Magnifique, vraiment. Les mots sortent bredouille, d'une toute petite voix. Comme un petit garçon qui essaie de se défendre en sachant que c'est peine perdue. Ça fait rire l'enfoiré.

\- T'as mangé tes couilles ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de lécher les pompes de l'autre conne, alors arrête d'aller la voir et je te fous peut-être la paix. Marché conclu ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il s'en va. Juste, comme ça. Il sort de l'immeuble et tourne à gauche  
Riku reste là dans le hall, sur le cul, à ne pas vraiment savoir quoi faire. Alors, après avoir soupiré, il retourne dans son appart pour profiter de l'absence de l'autre pour bosser un peu. S'il arrive à travailler…

C'est mauvais ça, très mauvais. Pour se venger, il jette à la poubelle le paillasson de son voisin. Non, pas marché conclu. Et puis, ça lui donnera une occasion de revoir les yeux mordorés.


End file.
